


You Jump, I Jump

by t00manyfeels



Series: You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide [3]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t00manyfeels/pseuds/t00manyfeels
Summary: The aftermath of James almost leaving. Post 2x06 :)





	You Jump, I Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo another oneshot wow I never upload this much. I apologize if this seems kind of rushed I just wanted to finish it before I went to bed and lost inspiration. Please enjoy!

_ “I can’t believe he was about leave. He was actually going to fucking leave Derry.”  _ Erin’s thoughts were a jumbled mess in her head as she lay in bed trying and failing to fall asleep. It had been one of the more eventful days she could remember, seeing the US President was nothing compared to James almost going back to England and the feeling when she turned around and there he was… well she was still confused at the emotions that had flooded her. She had been so floored by his announcement that when he returned she had just been in shock, only the shock had gone from despair to delight in an instant. The emotions she had seen in his eyes when he looked at her after the group hug, she wasn't sure what they were but they were strong, and it was different from how he had looked at the others. 

She rolled over, trying to get comfortable but instead collided with Clare. They were all sleeping in her room tonight, celebrating, as Michelle called it, “James realizing he’s an idiot and we’re good people.” 

“Alright, Erin?” Clare whispered into the dark.

“Ay, Clare, just can’t sleep.” 

“I get it, I mean it was a big day, especially for you of all people.” 

Erin frowned into the dark. “What do you mean?”

Clare didn’t respond for a few minutes and Erin was about to poke her to see if she’d fallen asleep, but then, “uh, I just mean, you know, big day. Lots happened.”

“That’s not what you meant, Clare. Why would it be a big day for me in particular?”

Clare muttered something that sounded awfully like “fuck” under her breath before saying, “I just meant, the whole thing with your dad and granda and stuff. And you were - we  _ all _ were so affected by James saying he was leaving. Anyways, we should sleep, it’s gotta be almost three.” Clare turned her back to Erin and made loud efforts to breathe slowly. 

_ “What the fuck was she on about? Why would this have been a big day for me in particular? And was Clare  _ actually  _ about to say that I was so affected by James almost leaving. I mean, I was, but how could Clare tell? And why would she bring it up?”  _ Erin’s mind wouldn't shut off until by some miracle her body decided enough was enough and she fell asleep.

 

******

 

“Would you like some more toast, James, love?” Mary offered him the plate and James, looking delighted at all the positive attention he was suddenly receiving, took a piece. 

“We were shocked when we heard you almost went back to England with that woman - I mean, with your ma, son,” Joe barked.

“Well, she is his ma.” 

“Shut it, Gerry, no one cares.”

“I’m a bit surprised myself if I’m being honest,” James said, “I think I was thinking that if I went back with her it would all be like before, but, that’s not possible is it?” His gaze flicked around the table and when it landed on her, Erin offered him a small, hopeful smile. She wasn’t sure exactly what emotion his face was portraying but it made her chest tighten a little. 

“Ay, it’s not possible, just like space travel,” Orla said.

“I don't know what the fuck you were thinking, asshole.” Michelle, who was pulling her sweater over her head as she came into the room, snatched a piece of toast of her cousin’s plate and stuck it in her mouth. “Well then girls, we gotta go or Sister Michael will make us wish we’d all gone to England.” 

 

******

 

By lunchtime Erin still couldn't understand the emotions that had been plaguing her since the day before. Emotions that, for some fucking reason were directed towards James. Her chest tightened whenever she saw him, almost as a reassurance that no, he hadn't left them. She knocked it all down to leftover nerves and jumbled emotions from yesterday and waited for her body to calm down. The trouble was, it didn't. 

“James.” He was standing in the hallway by himself as Erin walked out of the toilets during lunch. 

“Hi, Erin.” Was it her imagination or could James not meet her eyes?  _ “Must be my imagination.” _

“What’re ya doing out here?”

“Oh, waiting to see Mr McDougal. I have a question about the history test. What - what’re you doing?”

She frowned. “I was in the toilet.” 

“Oh. Right. Yes.” 

“Why did you leave?” The question burst out of Erin before she could fully register it and she felt just as surprised as James looked.

“I - I didn't.” 

“Yes, but you almost did. You were going to.”

“I just, I thought I didn’t belong here, that I belonged in England. And I missed my mum.” His voice broke a little on the last part and he stared at the floor. Erin’s chest ached and without really knowing what she was doing she stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm.

“You belong here. Don’t you dare question that again ok?” 

He laughed softly, turning his head to look at her. Their faces were only a few inches apart as he said, “I won't.”

Erin looked at him, really looked at him, for maybe the first time since that night he showed up at her door to take her to prom. She had been distracted by her own heartbreak and humiliation that she had barely noticed how he looked at her. Like she was the stars and he was Galileo, or Galiano, or whoever that stupid astronomer fucker was. But now she wasn't distracted. Now she saw the affection and sincerity in his eyes that terrified her. That made her question everything. She had no idea what was going on, just that if James left she would be distraught. 

“Mr Maguire.” James and Erin both jumped and swung around to face the door. Mr McDougal was standing there looking at them. He raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh. Yes. Yes, I’ll be right in, sir,” James stuttered, stepping away from Erin. She didn't miss how he bumped his hand against hers as he walked away. Just the barest brush of his fingers but it sent unexplainable shivers down Erin’s spine. As he closed the office door behind him, James gave her a hopeful, lingering smile that left Erin unable to wipe a similar look off her face, one that prompted Michelle to ask,

“Who’s the fella that’s got you all dreamy-eyed then?”

“What? Oh, um, no one.”

“Bullshit.”

“Uh," Erin said the first name that popped into her head, "Leo, actually.”

“What? Leo who lives down the road from me? He looks like the back of me uncle’s truck, he does!”

“No, no, she must mean Leonardo DiCaprio. Right, Erin? Erin?” Erin, however, didn’t register what Clare and Michelle were saying, or their long debate about what film Leonardo DiCaprio looked best in, Clare argued for Romeo and Juliet, Michelle preferred Titanic, and Orla was convinced they were talking about Michelle's neighbour. Erin was too busy trying to decide what was worse: jumping off a bridge, or facing the fact that she might have feelings for  _ James. _

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Derry Girls takes place before any of these Leonardo DiCaprio movies came out but please, forget about that and just pretend that it works lmao 
> 
> also I love a shameless self-plug so please hit me up on tumblr @everydayisacrazyday :)


End file.
